Every Planet We Reach Is Dead
by Nerd Girl 1
Summary: Noodle develops feelings for a certain blue haired singer and decides to confess. But, what events lead her to write Every Planet We Reach Is Dead? One sided 2DXNoodle. 2DXMurdoc


**I was playing this song on my stereo on morning while getting read for school, and I thought to myself 'I wonder what Noodle was going through when she wrote this...' and this story was born. Made it kinda angsty because I feel like shit.**

* * *

Everything was going smoothly and perfectly. The band had just gotten back together, and they were wrapping up the recording for Demon Days. All they needed was one more song for the album. After Noodle's constant begging, Murdoc decided to let her write the final song, her argument being 'I wrote all of the others, I might as well write this one!'.

It would be a lie to say everything was still the same at Kong since they split up. The manor housed more zombies and ghouls, a few having the audacity to roam the studios, and even having some sort of contact with the tenants.

Even the inhabitants of the haunted building have changed. Russel being a bit spacy ever since the exorcism that ripped Del out of his body, 2D being slightly irritable and having bluer hair, and Murdoc with his slightly more crazed state of mind and appearance growing more inhuman by the years.

Noodle however developed a different way in which she viewed the singer.

The guitarist has developed a minor crush on 2D. Well, 'minor' is an understatement. In the back of her head she scolded herself constantly for liking her _bandmate._ Her _Zen buddy. _Her _older brother. _In fact, the man in question was _twelve years _her senior.

But still, Noodle liked the man more than anything in the world.

They had similar interests, so Noodle tried to broaden them by dying her jet black hair purple because 2D dyed his hair blue. She would wear tighter clothes. She's introduce him to things that she liked, and even sat and listened to him go on and on about the things he liked, all in a childish attempt to get the singer to see her as more than just a bandmate, Zen buddy, and little sister.

She tried to convince herself that this was just a phase. All of it would go away in time. After realizing this 'phase' lasted longer than intended and her feelings intensified, she tried to tell herself that she'd get hurt in the end. That she was wasting her energy. Before she knew it, she was planning on telling the singer about how she felt. Maybe the feelings would go away? Or, maybe things would go just like she'd daydreamed they did and he told her he'd returned her feelings? It was a risky game of chance, and if things didn't go well, the fate of the band was possibly at risk.

Still, she had to know.

* * *

2D, so thick and confused, would have never guessed that his younger sister had a massive crush on him the way she did. He'd figured her attempts to woo him were merely her trying to bond closer, since they were Zen buds and all. Yes, he knew she was growing up into a beautiful young lady, and that in a few years she'd be legal, but he could _never _bring himself to see her differently. She was still that tiny little ten year old that knew how to kick ass, whether she was 15 or 51.

One day, Noodle walked down to the car park to the blunette's door to spill her feelings to him when she overheard the bassist and singer's voices coming from 2D's room.

…Odd. She'd noticed that they were getting along well as of late, but she'd never seen nor heard Murdoc in his room. She decided to listen in a little closer to hear what they were talking about.

"Do you think the others suspect anything?" She heard the singer ask.

Noodle furrowed her eyebrows and discreetly cracked the door open so she'd be able to see.

She saw 2D sitting in Murdoc's lap with his arms wrapped around the latter's neck.

Murdoc shrugged. "Dunno luv. I don't think they do."

2D mumbled something she could barely hear before pressing his lips and Murdoc's.

She gasped and covered her mouth. She'd seen enough. She quickly and quietly made her way to her room and threw herself onto her fluffy mattress and cried silent tears.

Inspiration strikes at the strangest of times. She grabbed her pen and notebook from under her bed and wrote, acting as if her pen was a blade, and she was bleeding heavily onto what she was writing.

The finished product?

A song entitled 'Every Planet We Reach Is Dead'.

Upon reading the lyrics, the band instantly raised their eyebrows and wondered what Noodle was going through when she wrote the song, then concluded that she was a musical genius and could convey emotions through song like that.

If only they knew…


End file.
